The Game
by Scarlet Temptation
Summary: He needs something she's willing to help him with. He's paranoid that she'll grow attached, so he tries to make her hate him. OOC/AU/Non-canon/Language/Drabbles/Lemons/DarkThemes
1. Chapter 1

**The Game**

"You're such a bitch."

"You catch on fast."

"I hate you."

"Wonderful."

"I only come back to you when I want to do something too depraved to subject my wife to."

"The fact that you want to do those things in the first place speaks volumes don't you think?

"What does it take to make you angry?"

"A hell of a lot more than you can do."

"I'll never love you; it's always going to be her I'll return to at the end of the day."

"You may not love me, but you need me more than you realize, Sparkle-boy."

"I don't need you at all. You're just an object."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"When I'm done with you, I put you down somewhere, and you're always waiting for me when I come back."

"Maybe that's the game. Did it ever occur to you that I've made you _need _the release you get with me? Not me, the release."

"I can find someone else."

"Why haven't you already?"

"I've got you."

"Yes you do."

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever you want it to."

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck off and die."

"It was fun for me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My knees were curled to my chest, tied there by ropes attached to the opposite shoulder.

My wrists were bound in front of my knees, completely immobile as I lay on my side with Edward thrusting into me at his leisure.

"You're such a dirty slut," he whispered, panting in time with his movements.

_That's right, Edward, just the way you want me to be._ I thought sarcastically.

Of course, he didn't like that.

His cold hand cracked down on my ass, making me yelp in surprised pain.

I hissed in a breath and clenched my teeth as my accelerated healing worked on the flesh.

_If you don't want to hear my thoughts then go home to your wife and tie _her _up like a piece of meat. _

_Fuck _her_ like you do me._

_Come on _her _face and see if _she _moans like she enjoys it._

_That's right, pussy. You won't._

"No," he barked. "I won't. Because _she's _not a piece of meat."

"She's just the _girl _you married. You need me, Edward. I'm the only person that's as fucked in the head as you are."

His hand cracked down again.

I smiled. I'd won this round.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hot.

Cold.

Hot.

Hot.

Hot.

Cold.

Wax.

Ice.

Ice.

Wax.

My joints felt stretched.

Both arms and both legs were pulled out by strips of torn sheet to the corners of the bed.

A drop of wax hit my nipple and I gasped.

It stung.

It started to cool instantly. But it still hurt for a few seconds.

I didn't know where either would fall next thanks to the blind fold.

"Quiet," Edward muttered.

A drop of melting ice fell into my belly button and I squirmed again.

This was one of the more unnerving things he liked to do.

I couldn't see, and he was so unnaturally quiet I couldn't hear either.

Every reaction of shock was genuine.

Another wax droplet hit my bare pussy and I let out a little scream.

"I said _quiet!_" he hissed, then a drop of wax fell onto my clitoral hood.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to scream.

Another, then another drop after that.

The wax was running down my sensitive folds.

Then, suddenly, the ice was on me.

I screamed out.

Edward slipped the ice down, and into me.

I screamed again.

He won this round.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Put your legs around my waist."

I did as I was instructed, locking my heels against his ass.

Edward sank into me in a smooth motion, hissing in a breath as he slid further into the intense heat.

"Uh," I grunted under my breath when his pelvis collided with my clit.

I attempted to push my hips forward more, but the band around my waist pulled on my arms.

I couldn't move.

Just the way he liked it.

I tried to adjust my wrists, but the duct tape keeping bound to the opposite elbow behind my head wouldn't allow it.

He couldn't resist trussing me up like a turkey.

"It makes you easier to deal with," Edward explained.

A cord ran from my arms, down my back, to a belt around my waist.

If I moved, it pulled on my shoulders and dug the belt studs into my hips.

"You just can't control me any other way." My throat was dry, making my voice husky.

"Oh I could," he assured me. His cold hand moved from my thigh to my breast and he flicked my nipple. "But this way gives these a better shape."

I rolled my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Doggie in the woods.

How original.

A stick poked me in the hand as I fought to stay up-right.

Edward was _clearly _trying to spear me forward and into the ground head first.

Four iron-hard fingers twisted in with my hair then and pulled my head back.

"Would that make you shut the fuck up?"

"Probably not," I gasped. "Isn't that what you like about me."

He growled with frustration, fingers going loose in my hair.

His nailed scratched down my spine from the nape of my neck to my tail bone.

Not hard enough to break the skin, but he certainly took a few layers of cells off.

"Your little Bella doesn't know how to please you, does she?"

"Your little Sam doesn't want you, does he?"

My jaw tightened.

A ball of fire shot down my back, the changing heat.

I jerked away from his grip and exploded into my wolf form, then spun around and ripped his head off without hesitation.

His naked body fell to the ground, alongside his head.

I phased back and started getting dressed.

"It's a game, Edward. You don't play nice; neither do I," I told him, then walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It had been two weeks since we last saw each other.

Two weeks since the 'incident'.

I had expected Edward to be out for vengeance.

Probably involving the breast bands he knew I hated.

But nothing eventuated.

It was cloudy today, as was almost every day, but it wasn't raining.

I sat on the cliff we routinely used for cliff diving and looked out over the black ocean waters.

Today was calm.

Very little wind.

No waves.

The small amount of bird-life that inhabited this almost sunless place were out in what passed as dry.

A small breeze blew by and I caught the scent I'd been expecting to find a lot earlier than now.

_Hello, Edward. _I greeted him in my mind without looking back.

"Hello," he replied curtly.

_Aw, still bitter?_

"No, you're right." He walked closer and I stood up from the edge and took a step towards him too.

He stopped just short of walking into me and wordlessly put his hands on my hips.

"About what?" I inquired.

"It's just a game," he murmured. His face dipped to mine and he lightly kissed my jaw. "Game over, Leah."

A blinding pain shot into my neck and I felt myself falling.

My vision went, and the last thing I felt was my back colliding with the water.

_Fin_

**Well this is the end. It's been a fun twenty four hours :) Thanks to all who have reviewed, and to those who will in future. I hope no one's **_**too **_**horrified by the ending.**


End file.
